


Green Tea

by TeawithJeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Roomates AU, University AU, jeongsa - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeawithJeong/pseuds/TeawithJeong
Summary: Jeongyeon needs to focus on her essay for class buts it’s pretty hard when her crush is looking sad and ill in the next room. Jeongyeon can’t act on it they’re unwritten rules about falling in love with your housemates. Right?





	Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this while I was sick and wishing I had some one to look after me. This is my first Twice fic on here but I have chaptered fic I’m re-editing.

Jeongyeon was sat at her desk she had free day from classes and was determined to get a head start on that essay who’s deadline was slowly creeping nearer and nearer.

The shared house she lived in seemed silent her old roomate Momo had stayed over at her girlfriends last night and she’s was pretty sure the others had classes.

She loaded up a empty word document and stared blankly at the screen. introductions were the most important part of an essay she had to get this right. She began typing thinking carefully about the next words. 

Her concentration was broken by the sound of some one coughing loudly from down the hall. It was Sana, she must still be to sick to go into university Jeongyeon thought to herself.  
Her and Sana weren’t the closest in the house they’d never really hung out with each other outside the group of girls. One time they bumped into each other at convenience store and walked back together in semi-silence. Sana coughed loudly again and 

Jeongyeon reached for her headphones quickly stuffing them into her ears and loading up some loud instrumental music, nothing with vocals as she could never resist the urge to sing a long and she’d needed to focus. 

It was a couple hours laters and Jeongyeon was content with what she written she just need to find one more source to back up her second theory but first it was time for lunch. 

She headed down to the kitchen and pulled a cup ramen out of here cupboard she had quite the collection in there but didn’t every student? she put the kettle on boil and waited for it start to boil, as she waited Sana walked into the kitchen her soft steps making barley any noise on the kitchen floor. She was still wearing her fluffy pink PJ’s her hair in pigtails as she clutched a hotwater bottle in one hand and a mug in the other. Jeongyeon just smiled at the other girl 

“Hey”

Sana mumbled clearly not her usual cheery self 

“Are you still sick?”

Sana just nodded at Jeongyeon 

The Kettle finished boiling at Jeongyeon lifted it above her noodles then hesitated very aware of Sana’s sad eyes looking at her.

“I think you should use it first. Then get straight back to bed” 

Sana padded slowly towards Jeongyeon and the kettle she leaned across Jeongyeon to grab a bag of Ginseng tea, despite being ill she still smelt refreshing and sweet Jeongyeon let out a small cough and moved out the way. Sana quickly made her cup of tea taking a sip and facing Jeongyeon 

“I feel really cold”

She said with a small shiver 

Jeongyeon knew the heating had been running all morning and actually been debating turning it off she moved forward placing her palm on Sana’s forehead it was hot to the touch 

“Weird you’re burning up. I think you should go back to sleep”

“Probably”

Sana replied sadly taking another sip of her tea and heading to leave the kitchen.

“Feel better soon”

Jeongyeon called out to the other girl as she left. 

Poor Sana. Jeongyeon glared at her cup noodles and shoved them back in her cupboard and instead started searching for various ingredients inside the refrigerator placing them carefully on the side, she could still hear Sana coughing and spluttering from upstairs in her room. 

Jeongyeon was gonna cook some Yookgaejang for her... for the both of them.

A little while later Jeongyeon was stirring her broth the aromas filling the room. her hair messy and she wearing a apron now covered in stains she heard the front door open and Momo kicked off her shoes heading straight to the kitchen

“That smells so good”

She exclaimed looking over Jeongyeons shoulder at the broth 

“Can I have some?”

Jeongyeon gently nudged Momo away 

“No it’s for Sana she’s still really sick”

“Oh...”

Momo replied with a raised eyebrow and Jeongyeon glared at her friend she knew what Momo was thinking. Jeongyeon had maybe, maybe had a little crush on Sana when they’d first met she was pretty sure that was why she still found it a little awkward to talk to her alone but she had moved on she couldn’t have a crush on someone she lived with it would complicate things. 

“Fine you can have whatever’s left”

Momo did a little victory dance before hugging Jeongyeon 

“Anyway I have to go work on an assignment...”

She looked at the pan of broth cooking on the stove 

“I’ll be back for you later”

Jeongyeon laughed as her friend left leaving her alone once again in the kitchen. She pulled the large ladle out of the broth and took a sip it was ready she turned off the stove and served it into two bowls which slowly and carefully carried across the house and up the stairs to Sana’s room she softly knocked on the door 

“come in”

She heard Sana mumble before coughing once again. Jeongyeon nudged the door open and smile at Sana 

“I made you some soup to help you feel better.”

Sana sat up looking at Jeongyeon and the bowls of YookgaeJang 

“Thank you”

She said reaching out for one her had brushing against Jeongyeon’s

“Well I should leave you to eat”

Jeongyeon said slowly backing out the room

“Thank you Jeongyeon”  
Sana said with a small smile 

Jeongyeon quickly took her bowl to her room and turned her attention back to her essay and not Sana looking sad and ill in the next room over. 

Later in the day Chaeyoung, Mina and Momo invited her out for house drinks at the bar down the road 

“Please Jeongyeon”

Chaeyoung begged with a small pout 

“I can’t I have to finish my essay”  
Jeongyeon replied with a smile 

“Ok fine”

Chaeyoung replied as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door with the others.

“Have fun” 

Jeongyeon had actually finished with her essay but she wasn’t feeling like going out also an empty house meant she had full reign of the TV she put of some random comedy program and opened a bag of chips now this was the kind of evening she liked. 

she laughed at something silly on the screen when she heard a small voice call out to her.

“Has everyone else gone out?”

It was Sana, Jeongyeon nodded in response 

“oh...” said Sana still watching from the doorway her duvet draped over her like a cape she looked sad.

“Hey what’s up?”

Jeongyeon asked studying the other girls face 

“Oh nothing I was just feeling lonely”

Sana replied shifting awkwardly on her feet. 

“Well you can hang out with me if you want? I’ll make you a tea”

Jeongyeon patted the space next to her on the couch before standing up and heading to the kitchen returning with two steaming mugs of green tea which she placed the mugs on the coffee table each onto of these cute coasters she’d brought for the house. 

Sana was now sat on the couch her duvet sprawled on top of her Jeongyeon lifted up the corner of it and slid under next to Sana.

“Aren’t you worried I’ll infect you?” 

Sana asked her eyes fixed on the television.

“I don’t mind”

Jeongyeon replied before reaching for her chips

“Is there anything you wanted to watch?”

Sana shook her head. It seemed despite how close they were sat there was still always a distance between the two of them. 

“How did you like the soup?”

Jeongyeon asked after a moment of silence. 

“It was really good.”

Sana beamed 

“You’re such s good cook. I’m awful  
At cooking I burnt a pan of noodles the other day?”

Jeongyeon laughed

“I remember. How did you do that again?”

Sana turned to properly look at Jeongyeon 

“I forgot to put the water in!”

The both burst out laughing. Sana’s laughs soon turned into to a cough and Jeongyeon passed the younger girl her tea.

“you even make the best tea. Is there anything you don’t do perfectly?”

Jeongyeon let out a small awkward laugh 

“Lots of things”

Both girls returned their eyes to the television it was currently a soap opera omnibus the acting was cringy and plot lines ridiculous the two girls talked, laughed and coughed over the top of the show. Jeongyeon didn’t know how much fun she could have just sat watching television with someone especially Sana but the girls cute laugh was making it harder for her to stick to her promise of not to crush on her housemate. 

“This is fun. Why don’t you ever hang out me like this?”

Sana asked Jeongyeon with a piercing gaze almost like she already knew the answer but just wanted a confirmation.

Jeongyeon gulped placing her mug well.

“I’ve maybe been a little bit in love with you since we met at Nayeon’s party. Then we moved into together and I didn’t know how to deal with that?”

Sana reaches for Jeongyeon’s hand under the duvet?

“Aww. But why don’t you know how to deal with it?”

Jeongyeon looked Sana in the eyes 

“Well they’re are written rules about dating housemates? Aren’t there?”

Sana shook head 

“I don’t think they’re are I mean Mina and Chaeyoung are dating right?”

“Wait what?”

Jeongyeon asked in shock

“I thought they were just really good friends”

Sana laughed snuggling herself into Jeongyeon’s side resting her head on her shoulder

“You really are as oblivious as Momo says you are.”

Sana closed her eyes 

“I like you too by the way.”

Jeongyeon didn’t know how to respond but she felt a blush creep across her face as he rested her head on top of Sana’s.

At some point the two girls fell asleep tangled together two mugs of green tea turned cold on the table.


End file.
